


Horny indulgences

by Needs_to_stop_looking_at_valves



Category: Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Breeding, Creampie, Dirty Talk, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:20:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26728069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Needs_to_stop_looking_at_valves/pseuds/Needs_to_stop_looking_at_valves
Summary: Thunderhoof hits his rut. Little do the decepticons know, autobots and decepticons have MUCH in common.
Relationships: Thunderhoof/optimus
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34





	Horny indulgences

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually inspired by another fic, 'rutting' by stupidbolts. This is totally a personal recommendation, don't even know them personally, just REALLY liked the idea, and figured I'd give it a shot! Also, it's like 2am, so appreciate this spur of the moment fucking. Seriously, I'm so tired help me

Cybertronian's were advanced, intelligent beings. They took reigns of countless planets, with countless technological weaponry and tools. Having said that, some couldn't avoid their basic instincts. Take for example, Thunderhoof. A violent mech by nature, he was as impulsive as he was dangerous. Today however, he hit a new low. Clampdown scattered to his door, flinching at the rather loud sounds coming from it. Their base was small as it were, so him making so much noise was even more annoying than the issues that came with small confines. Steeljaw raised a brow.

"So THIS is where the sound has been coming from? Did you check up on him?"

"I-Im scared to! Case you haven't noticed, he don't like me! But YOUSE the boss around here, thought maybe someone big and strong-"

"Can it. Fracture, you check him out, see if he's dying."

Fracture rolled his optics, before unlocking the door. He whistled at the sight. Thunderhoof wasn't the greatest at upkeep (he was used to paying bots to do that for him), but it was a mess in here. Sheets from his berth were thrown about, his bookshelf was broken to pieces on the floor, and Thunderhoof was currently dragging his antlers against the walls and ceilings, tearing it to shreds. Steeljaw raised a brow as he peered over Fracture's shoulder. Thunderhoof was prone to fits, but this was different. Usually it was yelling and vulgarity. Now?

"He looks pathetic, kinda."

"Took the words out of my mouth. What is he doing?"

Clampdown shrugged, and Fracture took a step closer. Thunderhoof was snorting, huffing, rubbing his whole body against the walls as his antlers did damage. That was when he suddenly turned, and charged to the other side of the room; making quite a big dent. It made them flinch in its suddenness, and him continuing to scratch and huff right after was just odd. Steeljaw growled, not only finding this ridiculous, but painfully loud and annoying. He pushed Fracture to the side, snarling at Thunderhoof.

"Thunderhoof! I don't know if this is your new way to throw a fit, but knock. It. OFF."

The growl seemed to attract his attention. His optics fell onto his, and he approached him, sniffing and huffing. Odd, that was usually HIS bit. Steeljaw's face scrunched up upon the other's nose practically touching his own.

"What in the name of Megatronus is wrong with you? If this is some weird fear tactic, I'm not going to-"

He was silenced as Thunderhoof leaned forward, and smashed his lips against his own. Steeljaw tried to push him off, but his grip on his arm was painfully strong. His glossa roamed and explored his mouth hungrily, nearly swallowing his glossa, as if he had just gone carnivore. His lips melded against his own, and his body was tightly pressed to his. It took Steeljaw swiping at him across the face for him to break it off. He recoiled in pain, and huffed, clearly upset. Steeljaw wiped the drool from his mouth, trying to recover from shock.

"What in the ACTUAL-"

"MOVE!"

Fracture barked, dashing to the side as Thunderhoof ran right past Steeljaw, into a wall. The second his antlers did damage, he was running and scratching at the ceiling and walls again. Fracture held his helm, starting to laugh.

"Primus, you've GOTTA be kidding!"

"You KNOW what's wrong with him? It better be a good reason, less I claw out his-"

"Old dear dick here is in heat! You approaching him was him assuming you were interested."

Fracture's grin cracked his face.

"Hey, we won't judge you, boss bot. Might even taken the ol' edge off of-"

"Shut UP."

"What, don't all animal type bots get into that kinda breeding mood?"

"Of COURSE we do! But I handle myself, unlike THIS moron. Look at him, he's making a mockery of himself! Not to mention we're essentially one mech down while he's trying to get his rocks off."

Fracture shrugged.

"Hey, I volunteer."

"No you do NOT. I need ALL my bots, and you fragging him means we have TWO down."

Clampdown got in between them, shyly lifting a claw.

"So...what DO we do?"

"We keep him confined to his room, and let it blow over. Now, we're just going to guide him back-"

That was when Underbite made the mistake of walking down the hallway. Thunderhoof saw him, snorted, and charged. He nearly knocked the other's block off, and Steeljaw swore as he lost sight of him. He had escaped, and disappeared into the woods, bellowing and grunting like some Neanderthal. Steeljaw growled, claws clenched in fury.

"Great. Just great. Fracture, you're with me. Clampdown, Underbite, watch the base."

They transformed, before bolting. If only they knew just how much trouble their moose of mayhem would cause.

\-----------------------------------

"Sideswipe, I did NOT say to put it there."

"Bumblebee, does it matter?"

"If it matters to Denny, it matters to us."

Sideswipe grumbled, picking up the box and moving it to the other shelf. Bumblebee was currently working with Fix It to track more decepticons. Things have been too quiet as of late, and it was really putting Bumblebee on edge. He'd be more comfortable, had Optimus not also be acting so strangely. He had been unfocused, a bit touchy, and almost sketchy. He'd insist he was fine, but Optimus would do the same on his own deathbed. Strongarm patted Bumblebee on his shoulder in some attempt at comfort. She could tell when he was worried.

"Sir, it's fine! I'm sure Optimus is just having some sort of temporary bug."

Bumblebee watched Optimus accidentally bump into Drift, clearly not looking where he was going. He handed the clipboard to Strongarm.

"You take care of this. I'm gonna check up on him."

Bumblebee walked up to him, carefully holding his shoulder.

"Optimus? You alright?"

Optimus was slow on the upkeep, nodding way later than he should've.

"Yes. I apologize. I'm very...hot."

"Hot? It's only seventy degrees right now."

Come to think of it, he WAS exuding heat. 

"You know what? Let's get you some energon, and some rest-"

That was when everyone heard a 'thud'. Bumblebee turned to Fix it, who was in full panic mode.

"Sir! It's thunderpoof- thunderspoof-THUNDERHOOF!"

"How many times are bots gonna ram against our front door?"

"Did...someone say ram?"

Bumblebee chose to ignore that random question, mainly because it was just that weird to hear that from Optimus. Bumblebee gave him a signal to let him through. The second he did, Thunderhoof RAN into the place, colliding with the command center head on. Bumblebee let go of Optimus in order to draw out his weapon.

"Fix it! You alright?!"

"Yes s-sir! Just shaken up back here!"

"Freeze, decepticon!"

Strongarm, Bumblebee, and Sideswipe all held out their weapons. Thunderhoof turned to look at them, before snorting. He started to lean against the shelves, scratching and rubbing his paint against them. Strongarm raised a brow.

"Sir what is he doing?"

"I...have no idea. But he's acting strange. Thunderhoof! I said freeze!"

Thunderhoof turned to them again, before making a mad dash of an attack. Right into the rock wall. A good few feet away from them. Sideswipe put down his weapon, brow raised.

"Horn head isn't exactly the sharpest weapon in the weaponry, but he doesn't MISS. Not this bad. Something is up."

Optimus groaned as he bore witness to the spectacle, when his spark throbbed in his chest. Oh Primus. Him too. Thunderhoof caught his optic, and suddenly made a mad dash right for him. Optimus somehow moved fast enough; grabbing his antlers and keeping him from completely mowing him down. Oh he was strong. A big, strong mech. Thunderhoof stopped being forceful, temporary relaxing as he glared right at Optimus. The heat radiating off of this frame was far too much. The rest of the team came to help, before Optimus barked at them to stay back.

"N-no! Bumblebee, I insist that I can handle this by civil means!"

"Optimus we-"

"Bumblebee. You need to trust me."

Optimus had his battlemask covering his face, and thank Primus he did. He was panting, and he was certain his face was a big, steamy mess. Bumblebee signalled at everyone to fall back, before nodding. Optimus grunted as he forced Thunderhoof to follow, nearly dragging him to the other side of the scrapyard. Perfect. Thunderhoof fought him the entire way, snorting and pulling against him. He was a wild one. Optimus finally found just the spot, and pulled back his battlemask. Thunderhoof looked ready to charge, before catching the other's hot breath. He stared into the other's optics, snorting. Optimus spoke as calmly as he could.

"There there. It's okay. I know exactly what you're going through."

Optimus was going to speak further, before Thunderhoof smashed his lips against his. His glossa buried itself into his mouth, and Optimus accepted it hungrily. Thunderhoof took this sign, and closed the gap between them, pressing his hot frame against his own. Oh by the primes, he couldn't remember the last time had such a young, strong mech against him like this. Optimus hated how often the matrix forced this need upon him, but damn if it didn't feel good. Optimus reached down lower, clicking the other's spike panel open. 

"You ARE a big boy, aren't you?"

Thunderhoof's spike was thick, with just the length to hit the perfect spot, not to mention fitted with plenty of nice ridges. It was already slick with fluids, making it hot, and sticky to the touch. Optimus pumped his spike in his servo, forcing the other to buck his hips against him. He had such a good, fast pacing too. He snorted, pushing past his hand, and starting to hump his actual thigh. Oh god he was so impatient.

"Easy, easy, relax."

Optimus pushed him away, only to hunker down to his knees. Thunderhoof seemed angered by this, until his lips met the head. Thunderhoof smelled as though he could use a good wash, and Optimus was disgusted to realize that such a musky odor would only arouse him further. Optimus would usually take his time with something so thick and juicy, but foreplay wasn't exactly on the menu with this dish. Optimus parted his lips, pushing the spike past his glossa. Ah, that familiar stretch of his lips, that unclenching of his jaw. Thunderhoof adjusted his stance, before holding onto his helm, and face fucking the prime's mouth. 

Thunderhoof was merciless, spike slamming into his intake like he was some toy. Fluid was cascading down his chin, right onto the dirt below them. Thunderhoof was fragging with no regards of anyone but himself, and Optimus loved it. Optimus loved the notion of getting gallons of overload stuffed into him anyway he could have it. Optimus looked at him in his optics, and saw only a lust driven animal; completely focused on the thought of breeding. Just like Optimus himself. Thunderhoof's spike was eager to give, and in seconds, he overloaded, forcing his helm to take it. He dumped so much overload into his mouth, it was like a firehose. His spike throbbed after each burst of hot, thick fluids. And Optimus sat there, willingly and patiently swallowing each drop. Thunderhoof finally finished, pulling out his spike and splattering fluids all over his mouth, and his chest. He smeared overload with the back of his servo, before using it to pump the other's spike further.

"You’ve got some real stamina, don't you? All that overload, and you still need more."

Optimus shakily got up, and clicked his valve panel open. Fluids immediately dropped onto the ground like rain. Optimus knew Thunderhoof was on the same page as him, but Optimus was dying. He NEEDED to soothe the ache in his spark, and that meant getting Thunderhoof to go absolutely wild. Optimus swiped a servo across his valve, before smearing the digit across the other's nose.

Now here's a fun fact for you. The matrix of leadership gave it's bearer awful, raging fluxes of heat. It was so insistent on creating life, that it'd force hormones on top of hormones upon its wearer. Not to mention it gave the fluids such a sweet, intoxicating smell, even level headed mech couldn't refuse its temptations. The fact that he just wiped that onto the nose of an already horny, powerful creature, essentially made a big, breeding weapon. The second Thunderhoof sniffed, it was all over. He lifted Optimus up by his legs, and slammed his spike so hard into that big, plump valve, Optimus was seeing stars. Optimus held onto his antlers for support as he started to get pounded into, losing it in that sweet, sweet ecstasy. Optimus couldn't keep silent if he wanted to.

"Oh FUCK! HARDER, PLEASE!

Thunderhoof obeyed, hips bashing against his so powerfully and forcefully, Optimus had no choice but to overload. It was sort of messed up, Thunderhoof not stopping as his overload coursed through him. But Optimus loved it that way. He loved how Thunderhoof fucked him right through his overload, absolutely soaking the floor below them. Optimus yanked and stroked those poor antlers, only making his grip on his legs tighter. Optimus always hated himself the day after his heat for such behavior, but right now, all he could focus on was-

"FUCK ME! STUFF ME YOU GODDAMN ANIMAL!! BREED YOUR LITTLE AUTOBOT!"

Optimus was absolutely riding the pleasure train, screaming such obscenities. He didn't care if anyone heard. Hell, he didn't even mind if anyone watched, or even if they wanted a turn. He just wanted overload upon overload. Thunderhoof was granting him no mercy, pounding into him till he stretched and ached. Then he overloaded. Oh PRIMUS did he overload. His valve ached to accommodate it, and even his stomach plating slightly expanded in the influx. Optimus knew he was making a lewd, awful face, but he couldn't help it. He felt so good, and so right. Optimus panted, thumb sneaking past the other's lips to watch that drooling, steaming mouth.

"I...I want to keep you, big mech~"

Optimus swore he wasn't such a dirty mech. But when a thick, strong, ravenous mech pounded into your valve after an overload, you couldn't help but be a little less than clean. Speaking of dirty, Steeljaw and Fracture had somehow forced their way past the entrance. Steeljaw growled at Bumblebee.

"Primus, of course it had to be here."

"And just what are you doing here, Steeljaw?"

"I'm looking for my associate. And I smell him here."

"Whatever plan you have, it's not going to-"

Fracture cut off with a sigh.

"Listen, we're just trying to get Thunderhoof out of here. He's in his heat, and he might just pound someone to death."

Bumblebee blinked. They didn't even have to say anything. They all just unambiguously knew, and both autobot and decepticon decided to check it out. Bumblebee searched in a panic, before seeing the top of Optimus's helm.

"Optimus I-OH DEAR GOD."

Bumblebee averted his optics, as did Steeljaw, and Strongarm.

"Oh that is wrong."

"That's...disgusting."

Sideswipe stared, more in awe than in some sick enjoyment (unlike Fracture).

"Dude. Pops is getting RAILED."

"Railed GOOD too, Hoof has the form down."

Optimus should've been embarrassed upon being caught. But all he could do was grin back at the optics watching them.

"My apologies, h-hes almost done. He's on his sixth-OH SHIT RIGHT THERE!!!"

Thunderhoof had not only hit just that spot, but flooded his valve yet again, making even more of a mess. Optimus hated how he moaned in content. Hated how he greedily let Fracture lean in and grace his glossa over his open, wanting mouth (that is, until Steeljaw smacked him in the side), but it felt just SO good. Thunderhoof slowly pulled out of him, watching as creampie he just made slowly pour from that valve. Thunderhoof let Optimus fall to the dirt floor, stroking his spike, and letting whatever overload he had left fall onto the other's face. Optimus even stuck his glossa out like a good mech. Optimus was shameless, smiling and licking whatever overload remained on his face.

"I...do believe someone has an empty tank now. Though MINE is quite full~"

Optimus sighed dreamily, closing his valve panel. He wanted to soak in his own awful, dirty mess. Steeljaw snarled in disgust, pushing Thunderhoof to the entrance.

"Let's go. We are NOT to speak of this. Ever."

"For once, I agree with you, Steeljaw."

Bumblebee guided them to the exit. Just before they left, Thunderhoof turned, and looked right at Bumblebee. His smirk was knowing, cocky. 

"Ayoo, officer. I fucked ya dad."


End file.
